


My Savior

by st_merryjane



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:40:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26202811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/st_merryjane/pseuds/st_merryjane
Summary: Opposites may attract but Hermione knows similarities last. So when she finds herself a little bit into - who is she kidding - very much into Draco Malfoy, she passes it off thinking it as 'Lust at first sight.' After all, that blondie is Hot™. However, when she finds a scared, lost boy beneath the cold pure-blood façade, she realizes that they may not necessarily be opposites.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger & Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter
Kudos: 3





	1. Prologue 1

As the best friend of the Boy who Lived, saving the world is easy: ask me to capture death-eaters and destroy horcruxes of You-Know-Who? Piece of cake, already done. But ask me to calm down my first child who is crying because he already knows everything in the first-year curriculum at Hogwarts? Galloping gargoyles! Can’t figure it out to save my life. Draco says it’s funny that Sev is exactly like me – I disagree, I think he gets his stubborn nature from his father. But I do wonder how my mother managed to calm me when I cried that the teachers were too stupid.

Thank Merlin Draco knows how.

“Severus Draco Malfoy, there is never a limit to learning. You can always learn more if you want to. After all, that is what Hogwarts is for. Check the restricted sections of the library when it gets dark: you’ll be able to feed your curiosity there,” Draco winks as he kneels down to wipe the tears off Sev’s face.

“Are you suggesting that our son break the school rules? You are a terrible father.” I bump my elbow into my husband in annoyance.

Draco laughs, “you say that as if you didn’t break the rules when we were there. Many people think of you as a goody-two shoes, but we both know that’s not true, Darling,” He tucks Sev’s golden locks behind his ears, “Truth be told, I wouldn’t be surprised if I get an owl saying Sev drifted into the forbidden forest looking for strange creatures; a dirigible plum doesn’t just float away from the bush.”

Rolling my eyes, I face Sev to remind him. “Do not break the rules Severus. They are there to protect you. I do not want you hurt in any circumstances – do you understand?”

Sev nods and whispers a small ‘yes, Mother’ which is muffled by the sound of hundreds of witches and wizards getting ready to go on the Hogwarts Express. It is an inexplicable feeling; to see your son walk where you once walked as a child. There is whimper of melancholy in the air as you realize you have truly grown up. Once, I thought the seven years of Hogwarts would never end. Now, I know the seven years could not have ended sooner. Terrible things did happen during those years, but I would give anything to relive it again – the love, loss, joy and pain. We dwell on the sadness and the heartbreaks that we sometimes forget, there were happy moments throughout them.

And surprises. Lots of surprises. Like falling in love with a Malfoy. And having his three children.

“I do think it is time for you to aboard the train, Severus. It is 10:50, after all,” Scorpius chirps in his polished posh accent. His voice is velvety but sharp like his father and has eloquence well beyond other 10-year-olds – which he gets from me no matter what Draco says.

Sev fidgets with the sleeves of his too-big robes, silver eyes eager but nervous, “But Scorpie, I promised James that I’ll wait for him!”

As if on cue, the tall Potter boy bolts through the crowd with his cart, messy hair and glasses almost falling off, followed by an out of breath Harry and Ginny. “Sorry ‘Mione … forgot … bring suitcase… ran fast … here now,” they manage to say in between pants with sweat thinly coating their faces. A bit behind them are Al and Lily who look annoyed that they’re doing exercise outside of the quidditch court. After a quick pat on their older brother’s back, Al quickly finds his place next to Scorpius and Lily to Cassiopeia.

Last goodbyes are said, hugs are given, and tears are shed as James, Sev and all the other students make their way onto the scarlet train. “Good luck Sev! I hope you get into Ravenclaw ‘cause I don’t want to be in the same house as you when I go to Hogwarts,” Cassi says as she sticks her tongue out at her older brother.

“Ha! We all know you can’t get into Ravenclaw even if you wanted to!”

With that, Sev ventures into a bigger world, leaving only a trail of white steam behind for his red-faced little sister, chuckling little brother and tearful but happy parents. I can’t help but lean into Draco’s warm embrace as he kisses my tears away and gently brushes my cheeks with his thumb, “He’ll be alright. He is your son, after all.”

“I’m worried he’ll grow up to be like you,” I mumble as I wrap my arms around his waist and rest my head on his chest. He smells like books, freshly cleaned bed sheets and morning apples; it is calming and welcoming.

“If he does, then it means we're going to get an amazing daughter-in-law.”

I burst out in laughter: truer words cannot be said. Glad to know you think I’m amazing, husband. “I love you too,” I add, interlocking our hands as we weave through the crowd making their way out of platform 9 and 3/4. Cassi is still fuming about her brother’s comeback while Scorpius cannot stop laughing his head off with Al. Ginny and Harry talk about going to Florean Fortescue’s Ice Cream Parlour to bring Ron and his family some treats before heading home.

I smile, for all is well.


	2. Prologue 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Opposites may attract but Hermione knows similarities last. So when she finds herself a little bit into - who is she kidding - very much into Draco Malfoy, she passes it off thinking it as 'Lust at first sight.' After all, that blondie is Hot™. However, when she finds a scared, lost boy beneath the cold pure-blood façade, she realizes that they may not necessarily be opposites.

I have concluded that Butterbeer ice cream is much better than Butterbeer. Ginny, however, disagrees and is very passionate about her opinion. She claims that the ‘original’ has the perfect balance of creaminess and sweety goodness. Thankfully, Harry is on my side and argues that in the ice cream form, both factors are enhanced – I show my support with a small but firm nod.

Draco says he likes Butterbeer because he can kiss the foam off my lips when I drink it.

“Ewwww,” Cassi squeals after taking a bite from her Bertie Bott’s Mystery Flavor of the Day. I steal a scoop before she can snatch it away. It tastes sour – probably Lemon. Harry on the other hand almost pukes out his ice cream along with his children which gets a chuckle from Draco.

“I really do not need that image in my mind right now, Malfoy.” Harry grunts as he wipes ice cream off his face.

“What’s wrong with me kissing my wife, Potter? Jealous that I have the guts to lead in a relationship?” Draco counters with his fight-me-Potter smirk™. Harry glares down my husband while Ginny rolls her eyes at the rising testosterone levels in the ice cream parlor.

“Seriously? Right in front of my ice cream? Stop acting like 10-year-olds. Merlin, Scorpius is more mature than you both,” Ginny does get the boys to stop their staring contest but sheepishly adds, “Draco is right though, you don’t have the guts.”

I know Draco is counting this as a win inside his head. Boys; will they ever grow up? Of course, this does not sit well for the young Head Auror who pretends not to hear it, but his crimson cheeks give everything away. When it comes to the couple, everyone reading the Daily Prophet knows Harry is not the one that leads in the relationship. Even their first kiss was initiated by Ginny. She does call me sometimes asking for advice: she thinks she’s the one who loves more in the relationship. The truth is Harry loves her more than she can realize – he’s just too shy to publicly show it. I know she hates that, but personally I wish Draco would take a page from Harry’s book and stop with the bloody PDA!

“I still can’t believe you guys are married.”

What a great way to change the conversation, Harry. Real original. I can’t believe that was the best he could come up with. Nonetheless, Lily takes the bait helping her father out of the spotlight, “how did you guys get married? I thought pure-bloods and muggleborns didn’t marry often.”

“It is uncommon but not unheard of. Your grandfather James Potter was a pureblood but still married your grandmother who was a muggleborn. What I’m more curious about is how the last member of the pure, prestigious Malfoy bloodline married a muggleborn. Judging from how my grandparents treat Mother, it must have been an arduous journey to getting their approval.”

Judging by how Scorpius tried to fit that paragraph in one breath, he truly wanted to know the answer and was carefully waiting for the perfect time to ask it. I know this question has always boggled Scorpius’ mind whenever we went to the Malfoy Manor. Narcissa and Lucius may not be outright rude to me in Draco’s presence, but they always do subtly remind me that the pure Malfoy bloodline has ended “thanks to me.” But they do love their grandchildren. Before Severus was born, I was nothing more than “a pathetic lowlife who ruined Draco’s life.” Now, I have been promoted to “a pathetic lowlife who is also the mother of Draco’s children” which is probably the only form of approval I’ll get from them; not that I really mind. As long as they love Sev, Scorpie and Cassi, I’m fine with them breathing down my neck.

Draco and I did agree to save the ‘how I met your mother talk’ until the kids were older. But with Scorpius and Cassi using puppy dog eyes and the rest of the table being genuinely curious, I decided now might not be a bad time to drop the Dungbomb on ‘how I married Draco Malfoy’.

“Where should I start, honey?” I look towards my life-long partner, letting his face bring the flood of memories. His warm gaze makes my heart flutter and I become the young girl who fell in love with him all those years ago. 

“From the beginning, my love.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Story kicks off in the next chapter!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! Kudos and comments fuel my fingers to write!


End file.
